1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spacer fabric for a garment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spacer fabric for a garment having elasticized yarns selectively knitted into the spacer fabric of a garment. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a spacer fabric for a garment having selectively and/or intermittently knitted in elasticized yarns to create zones of predetermined and variable moduli of elasticity throughout the garment.
2. Related Art
Garments, particularly undergarments, must be designed to accommodate a variety of functions, such as, providing necessary comfort, support and modesty. In addition these expected functions, the undergarment also offer support in desired locations and be lightweight and aesthetically appealing. Consumers expect these attributes in a single undergarment without compromising on affordability. For manufacturers to satisfy their consumers, the desired attributes must be balanced against production costs in order to produce an undergarment that is competitive in the market.
For example, brassieres are often manufactured in the lamination or cut-and-sew manner to provide areas of distinct properties. Various pieces of fabric can be made of different knits, different yarns, etc. that are laminated or sewn together to form the brassiere. However, such methods for making brassieres can be disadvantageous because the process entails a large number of placing and heating steps or manual cutting and sewing operations that are time consuming and costly.
Alternatively, manufactures often use circular knitting to produce cost effective seamless blanks, that are cut, folded and sewn to quickly produce a seamless brassiere. The circular knitting process is very efficient; however, different areas of support or zones cannot often be incorporated into a single lightweight and comfortable brassiere that also offers modesty and support.
Therefore, a need exists for a circular knitted spacer fabric that selectively and/or intermittently has knitted in specific yarns to create knitted zones of predetermined and variable moduli of elasticity in a fabric that offers modesty and support.